Merida's fate
by toonanimefan
Summary: Watching the movie with the Brave, charcaters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm having Merida and all them watch the movie because I haven't seen anyone done this yet. Well actually I have but not finished stories. I didn't really like this movie when I first saw it, but it grew on me over the years. I don't own Brave but if I did I would have not made Merida's mother a big jerk no offense to all of you that like Elinor, that was one of the reasons why didn't like the movie at first. I don't own Brave at all. My O.C in this will be my author name abbreviated into T.A.F.**

 **Prelude:**

Merida had just shot the last arrow at the final target, for shooting for her own hand when the whole kingdom was transported in a flash of light to a big room.

Everyone was freaking out but Merida and her three brothers when a girl's voice yelled, "Be quiet all of you.

"Who are you lass?" King Fergus asks

"Well King Fergus, I'm not going to tell all of you my actual name so why don't you call me T.A.F. it sounds cool doesn't it?"

Everyone looked at her weird, "Okay so the reason I brought you hear is that I'm going to show you guys your fate in a form of a movie. Now before you ask, a movie is a bunch of moving pictures with sound and this particular movie will show you your past and future. **"**

They all exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Why would you be showing us the future? Then wouldn't we be able to change it?" Merida asks (Ps pretend they are speaking in Scottish I can't write there accents down)

"No, I'm afraid not princess, it's your fate so can't be changed but I want to show you what happens before it happens."

She smiles at them, "Now please sit down and relax while I start the movie.

Everyone does what she says still a little nervous.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter I didn't want to start the movie in this chapter that will be next chapter. Please R &R, also check out the voting poll I have on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry that this took so long half of this was already typed up when I posted the last chapter but then I got sick for a week and ended up missing five days of school so I'm trying to feel better, post more stuff and get caught up with school. I'm not sure how much of the movie is going to be put into this chapter. I don't own Brave and please vote on my voting poll. If each of the choices get a lot of votes I'll use all of them but if not, I'll probably use all the ones that have high answers.**

 **Brave pt1:**

 _We see a wide-open area and a small little Merida playing hide and seek with her mother._

Merida's brothers frown surprised to see their sister to be about their age in this scene.

 _"_ _Where are you?" Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!"_

 _Little Merida laughs as she hides from her mother under a table. "Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!" Elinor looks under the table, but Merida quickly moves to hide somewhere else. "Hmm, where is my little birthday girl, hmm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!"_

 _Merida comes up behind her mother and goes to run away but Elinor catches her. "I'm going to eat you!" she pretends to eat Merida as they both laugh._

Fergus laughs seeing those two get a long so well back then as some other people were smiling fondly at the screen.

But the poor triplets were staring with a little bit of shock in their eyes.

 _As the two of them are playing we see Fergus put his bow on the table. "Ach, Fergus, no weapons on the table!"_

 _Merida runs over to the table excitedly, "Can I shoot an arrow?" she picks up the large bow from the table. "Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?" she falls down onto her butt and laughs since the bow was to big for her._

Elinor frowned at the love her daughter had for weapons, she had hopped that she would get over that phase, but she didn't.

Fergus laughed smiling at his daughter who smiled back at him.

 _"_ _Not with that. Why not use your very own?" Fergus presents a bow the perfect size for Merida._

 _They are then seen with Fergus trying to teach Merida to shoot an arrow and she misses. "Now there's a good girl. Listen, draw all the way back now to your cheek. That's right keep both eyes open, and boost." Merida shoots the arrow but ends up missing the target again._

Merida smiles as her brothers look at her in a weird way, "Well I don't miss it anymore." They nod their heads happy for their sister.

 _"_ _I missed it…" she says dejectedly._

 _Her mother says to her, "Go and fetch it, then."_

 _After Merida ran off to find the arrow Elinor turns to Fergus, "A bow, Fergus? She's a lady!" Elinor gasps after her husband pinches her butt and he laughs as she glares at him._

The four kids looked grossed out for how they just saw their parents acting. The other clans looked a little uncomfortable.

 _As Merida is searching for her missed arrow in the forest and finds it, something feels strange and she turns around to see a blue light._

Everyone but Merida TAF looked at the screen in shock.

 _"_ _A Will O' the Wisp." Merida says and then she runs towards it trying to catch it but the wisp flies away. "They are real." She then sees a line of wisps and goes after them excitedly, Elinor calls out to her._

 _"_ _Merida! Come on sweetheart, we're leaving now…" Merida runs back to them holding her arrow._

 _"_ _I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp!" she tells them._

 _"_ _A wisp? You know, some say that Will O' the Wisps lead you to your fate." Elinor says to her little girl._

 _"_ _Oh, aye! Or an arrow! Come on, let's be off. Before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant…" Fergus walks off as Elinor pick Merida up._

 _"_ _Your father doesn't believe in magic." Elinor tells her daughter._

 _"_ _Well he should, cause it's true." She looks over her mother's shoulder and screams in terror as she sees a huge black bear comes up behind them._

Merida shivers, she still never got over seeing that bear. Her brothers stare at the screen in fear.

 _"_ _Mor'du! Elinor, hide!" Elinor and Merida run off, one of Fergus' men passes a spear to him, Fergus charges towards Mor'du but he snaps off Fergus' spear, then we see Elinor and Merida escape on horseback, then Fergus holds up his sword at Mor'du and shouts._

 _"_ _Come on you!" suddenly Mor'du lunges forward and the screen goes blank._

"And that's how I lost ma' leg!" Fergus shouts pointing to the screen looking at his three boys causing Merida to laugh.

 _Merida voice starts to speak as we see the land, "Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led. The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon bear, Mor'du, became legend. I became a sister to three new brothers, the princes. Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Wee devils more like it."_

Maudie sighs upset when she sees the three boys stealing things from her like usual as they laugh silently near her.

Their mother glares at them while their father and sister laugh also.

 _"_ _They can get away with murder! I can never get away with anything!" We see Merida who's now a teenager talking about her life. As the doors to the palace open showing her biting an apple and Elinor looking disappointed._

 _"_ _I'm a princess. I'm the example." Merida quickly discards the apple and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and starts walking towards her parents._

 _"_ _I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, until the day I become, well, my mother. She's in charge of ever single day of my life. Merida is seen reciting a traditional English song in a monotone voice and looking bored._

Merida crosses her arms and mutters about how she hates doing that while her mom glares at her for doing that in front of everyone that was watching this with them.

 _"_ _A Robyn, jolly Robyn, and thou shalt knows of myn."_

 _Elinor yells out, "Project!"_

 _Merida says louder, "And thou shalt knows of myn."_

 _"_ _Pronounciate! You must be understood from anywhere in the room, or it's all for naught."_

 _Merida mutters, "This is all for naught."_

 _"_ _I heard that."_

Fergus laughs as does a few others.

 _We then see Elinor teaching geography to Merida who is doodling, "A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom. (she takes the paper Merida is writing on) She doesn't doodle!"_

A few laugh at that.

 _We then see Elinor teaching Merida how to play the lyre which sounds out of tune. "That's a C dear." Then we see her, as Merida tries to feed to feed bird it flies off and attacks Fergus, Merida is laughing as Fergus tries to fend off the bird._

 _"_ _A princess does not chortle!" her mother yells at her._

 _Merida is then seen trying to stuff a big bite of a chicken leg in her mouth at the dinner table. "Doesn't stuff her gob!" Then Elinor is seen opening Merida's curtains to wake her up, "Rises early…"_

 _"_ _Is compassionate…patient! Cautious! Clean!"_

 _Then Elinor is shown walking with Fergus pass Merida, "And above all, a princess strives for…well, perfection!"_

 _We then see Merida waking up, getting dressed, taking her bow and arrows, running downstairs to her horse, Angus, and running off._

Merida smiles eagerly.

 _"_ _But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess. No lessons, no expectations. A day where anything can happen. A day when I can change my fate."_

 _We see Merida as she's riding into the forest, shooting her arrows at different targets, then sitting near the cliff's edge and carves on her bow, then we see her climbing a rock and when she reaches the top she drinks from the waterfall nearby and then screams and jumps up and down in excitement._

Everyone watches in shock at what they just saw, but no one was as shocked as Elinor. She never seen her daughter that happy in a long time.

 _As Merida is finally returning to the castle, she jumps off Angus saying, "I'm starving. You're hungry too, I guess." She pats Angus on the side and he slaps her with his tale. She then starts to head to the castle._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry for ending it here. I'll try to get the next chapter soon. I'm still needing to catch up with school after being sick for a week. I'm also in the middle of making four new stories and a chapter for my story "Our movies" but they may take a little while to post. Pleas R &R and check out and vote on my voting poll before it ends sometime in November.**


End file.
